The generally accepted method for evaluating the carcinogenic activity of petroleum products involves animal tests in which animals such as mice are exposed to the hydrocarbon by painting a portion of the skin repeatedly over a long period of time, and evaluating the tendency of such exposure to produce malignant growths. It is generally recognized that this test method requires seventy to eighty weeks of exposure to produce reliable results, and therefore that the method is not suited for situations in which a quick indication of potential carcinogenic activity is required.
In vitro mutagenic activity assays, such as, for example, the Salmonella Microsomal Activation Assay described by B. N. Ames, J. McCann, and E. Yamasaki in Mutat. Research, 31, 347-364 (1975), hereinafter referred to as the "Ames test", provide a rapid, inexpensive method for screening chemicals for carcinogenic potential. The entire content of this publication is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. In general, the predictability of this assay with simple chemicals is good; validation studies have produced a 65-90% correlation between mutagenic activity and carcinogenic activity for many relatively pure compounds. However, the assay is unsuited to the testing of water insoluble complex mixtures, such as the complex hydrocarbon mixtures encountered in petroleum refinery streams. Attempts to use the Ames test procedure with such materials give results which are not reproducible and do not relate in a significant way to the known carcinogenic activity index for previously tested mixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,187 to Blackburn et al. discloses a modification of the Ames test, hereinafter referred to as the "Modified Ames Test" suitable for use with complex hydrocarbon mixtures. The modification, in essence, involves the preparation of a DMSO (dimethylsulfoxide) extract of the sample being evaluated, and use of the DMSO extract instead of the sample itself in the Ames test together with an optimal amount of metabolic activator such as induced rat liver homogenate S-9. Detailed descriptions of the method for preparing the extract and for the assay itself are given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,187, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. The Modified Ames Test, unlike the Ames test itself, provides a rapid and reproducible measure of the mutagenic activity of petroleum hydrocarbon mixtures, and the results of such assays strongly correlate with the carcinogenic activity index found for the mixtures by skin painting.
The Modified Ames Test described above is much more rapid than skin painting, requiring only about two to three days to complete an assay compared with 18 months. There remains a need, however, for a less labor-intensive and less costly assay.